


Pick Up My Pieces P3

by riversong_sam



Series: Pick Up My Pieces [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 259Parings: Jared x ReaderWarnings: confusionA/N: THIS IS FICTION. I LOVE JARED AND HIS FAM. NO HATE TOWARDS THEM EVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Pick Up My Pieces P3

You went with Jared and met the rest of your friends at a bar and grill.  
”There’s our favorite girl!” Rich exclaims as you walk in.  
You chuckle softly still hanging on Jared’s arm but lean forward to hug Rich.  
”You doin ok?” He whispers in your ear and you nod.  
”Was ok until a certain giant interrupted my nap.” You giggle looking up at Jared who rolls his eyes.  
”In my defense I didn’t know you were sleeping.” He smiles helping you into your chair and sitting next to you and Jensen.  
As the evening wears on you have a few one to many beers. You don’t remember how you got back to your hotel room.  
In the morning you wake up startled to not be alone in bed. The arm around your middle tightens when you move.  
“(Y/N/N)?” a sleepy voice next to you says.  
Startled even more you pull away turning to face the intruder.  
“Jared?”  
“(Y/N)? what’s wrong?” Jareds instantly more alert at your panicking tone.  
”How did I get here? Why are you in my bed?”  
”You were pretty smashed last night. I brought you back here. I tried to leave but you were clinging to me and crying.”  
Your brow furrowed you didn’t remember.   
“I’m sorry Jared. That wasn’t fair to you.”  
“I don’t mind you know that.”  
“Still i’m sorry.”  
He brushes your hair back from your face, “You alright now?”  
You nod, “Yea thank you.”  
He smiles, “I do have a question for you.”  
“Sure what is it?”  
“(Y/N) whos Michael?”


End file.
